Dimension Travel
by Light Naruto
Summary: It's a story about getbackers crossover with Naruto,One piece and Inuyasha...anywayz,this is my first fic so if there's anything wrong plz tell me...so...enjoy it! R&R plz...DISCONTINUE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

(The dimensions and a new person)

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Get Backers, Inuyasha, Naruto or One piece but I own Crest Ray.

"Hey Ginji, remembered the last time when you fought in the battle with Toshiki?" ask Ban.

"Yeah, I when into another dimension at that time. Why you ask?" ask Ginji showing an unbearable innocent look.

"Well" let's try going to another dimension and see what mission we can do there," replied Ban.

Ban and Ginji walked into a room in his house after Ginji agreed to do that. He bolted the door and locked it. Furthermore, use furniture's to block the door hoping the four kings doesn't found out about what they are trying to do. On the other hand, the three kings, Kazuki, Shido, Makubex was worried about the absents of the King of Volts which is Ginji on their daily meeting. They decided to check Ginji's house. The fourth king has another business to attend and wasn't able to attend the meeting

"Is anybody in?" ask Kasuki knocking at the door making Ginji anxious.

"Oh man. Why now?" thought Ban. "Me and Ginji will be right out," cried Ban.

"What the hell are they doing together?" ask Kazuki to the other kings. "Oh my god. Do you think they xxx?" Kazuki continued, blushing thinking about it.

"Maybe, you will never know," said Shido calmly.

"Nah, Ginji will never do such a think. Stop exaggerating Kazuki. You too Shido," warned Makubex.

Ban Ginji came out sweating because he and Ban has too move all the furniture's from the door. "Hey, what's up guys?" said Ginji with a piles of sweats dripping from his head to his toes followed by Ban blushing together.

"Gyaaah, my worst nightmare is coming true!" cried Kazuki with a face full with words saying Oh My God! My idol just become a gay! While the rest stared in disbelieved with their jaws open so widely it probably was able to reach the ground.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting. What's with the funny face guys?" ask Ginji.

"How could you do something like that, Ginji!" Kazumi cried." Tell me you didn't do it," she continued.

"Oh no, you found out what we did?" replied Ginji, sweats dripping faster on his forehead who misunderstood what Kazuki was talking about.

"We ALL did, Ginji," Shido told Ginji trying his best not to sound disgusted and trying to keep cool. On the other hand Kazuki who was behind him looks as a dead statue.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you all to join us," Ginji apologize.

"Sorry, but I don't join gay stuff," replied Makubex calmly.

"Huh? Gay stuff? What the hell are you talking about? Ban and me was trying to go to another dimension like when I fought Toshiki. We both didn't want you all to find out so..." Ginji confessed slowly. "we crammed the door with all the furniture we can find in this house" continued Ban. "Whew, It was only a misunderstanding," thought Ginji gladly that matter was finally settled.

"You should have told us. We will be glad to go with you, Ginji" said Makubez "Yeah, but we will have to tell the fourth king where we went," Shido said calmly.

"That won't be a problem," said a figure behind them.

Everyone went to a fighting position getting ready to face whoever is that.

"Calm down you guys. Long time no see Ginji," said the mysterious person.

"Wait,I know that voice," thought Ginji. "Ah its Crest! Crest Ray right?" cried Ginji.

"Yo! Its been a month. Miss me?" ask Crest which apparently sitting on Ginji's house. (A girl who is a tomboy and she hate perverts a lot. She is also strong, has magic powers and is the elements wizard. She love dressing like a guy)

"Who is he?" ask Shido and the others who thinks she is a guy.

"Oh, Ray is fighter like us. She likes helping other people and was in Volts as a secret crew so neither of you knew her except for me" replied Ginji. "Sorry," Ginji apologized.

"Wait, she's a GIRL?" ask Kazumi.

"Hi, just call me Crest and yes I am a girl," said Crest waving her hands. "Hey, Ginji! I overheard you wanted to go to another dimension, am I right?" continued Crest.

"Yeah, so?" ask Shido.

"I can help. I got a power to do so," replied Crest helpfully.

"Okay, lets go!" Ginji shouted happily.

"We are all going with you," said Makubaex calmly.

"Okay, here we go!" screech Crest and ported them somewhere.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another dimension, Inuyasha and his friends Kagome and Shippo were sitting in a boat resting under the beautiful sunlight.

"Its so beautiful and relaxing," said Kagome.

"It would be nicer if you stop chatting and let me rest," said Inuyasha.

"Why you!" shouted Kagome angrily and apparently screaming right in his ears.

"Owww. Why you did that.." said Inuyasha when suddenly a large whirlpool appeared in the middle of the lake. "for?" continued Inuyasha surprised by the wirlpool.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" all three Inuyasha, Kagome and Shippo scream before getting sucked into the whirlpool.

This whirlpool happens to be a dimensional whirlpool.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another dimension Naruto and his friends were training with their teacher master Kakashi when suddenly all their chakra flashes and made a big black hole.

"What the heck is this?" ask Naruto going closer to the black hole and...

"Gyaaaah!" cried Naruto as he lost his balance and dropped into the black hole.

"Naruto!" cried Sakura, Sasuke and master Kakashi.

All of them jumped into the black hole following Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the other dimension...

'Luffy have you catch anything?" ask Nami.

At the same time Sanji ask "Where's the cake i bake earlier?" while looking around for it.

"I can't catch anything with this bait," sulk Luffy pulling out a bait that looks like a cake.

Dushs, dush!

"How dare you use the cake I bake for my lovely Nami as a BAIT!" shouted Sanji angrily beating Luffy.

"Wha? What the hell is happening here?" shouted Zoro.

Oh no, whats going to happen to this people? Check out in the next episode

So how you all like it? Its the first time i wroite a story about anime and I hope you all will give me some supports. Furthermore, I hope everybody enjoy reading this. Please give me some opinion or rewiews about my work. I hope it will help make my story much better than the last. Thank you.


	2. ANDiscontinueing Sorry

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Get Backers, Inuyasha, Naruto or One piece but I own Crest Ray.

Appreciation: Thank you to Crystaline Kitty, Sawamura333 and Akai Ito for the great interview, which gave me more confident in writing this story.

(Believe me, I was so nervous because I was afraid my story wasn't good enough (). Really. I was worried.)

Wha...? What the hell is happening here?" shouted Zoro.

Thump! Thump! (Sound of people dropping)

"Owwwieee. Why of all the person must it be me who is the victim of getting squash like sardines under you guys?" cried a voice that is Ban.

"Zoro! Luffy! Sanji! Go check those burglar or hitchhiker before they still my TREASURE!" screamed Nami hiding behind the boats pillar pointing to the back of the boat.

"Whatever.." said Zoro calmly and slowly walking to the back of the boat.

"Hai, Nami-san," cried Sanji with the 'I am the luckiest guy to get this girl in the world' look jumping towards the back of the ship.

"I wonder who it is?" ask Luffy happily with ear-to-ear grin following Sanji only that he is running and not jumping.

"Looks like we are on a boat," said Crest Ray calmly.

"Yeah, I can see that but HOW CAN YOU BE SOOOO CALM AT THIS SITUATION?" cried Ban screaming his head off.

Zoro was the first to arrive. "Who the hell are you guys and why are you on our ship?" said Zoro doing attacking stand.

Crest was the first to answer since she was used to this sort of things. "I am sorry if we caused you any trouble. I am Crest Ray and these are my friends. We were..." said Crest trying to think of an excuse that could be accepted.

Suddenly Sanji and their captain Luffy came in. "Hi, I am Luffy. This is Sanji and that guy over there is Zoro," said Luffy pointing to Zoro while breaking in the last conversation much to Crest relief.

"Please to meet you. This guy here with the glasses is Ban. This is Ginji," said Crest pointing out to the yellow hair guy. "That is Makubex, Shido and Kazuki," Crest continued.

"Oh, lets meet my other crews," said Luffy and lead them to the front of the ship.

After a minute of introducing each other, Luffy and his crew agreed to let them stay with them as a temporally crew until they figured out how to get back to their 'home'. (They told Luffy about it already although most of the crew other than Luffy and Robin didn't believe a single word)

CLASH! BOOM! CRASH!

"Aiiii!" cried Naruto falliing from a black hole from the sky.

"Aaaaaaah!" followed Sakura landing on the floor.

"Ooof!" said Sasuke and Kakashi who crashed on the floor.

"Woah!" said Inuyasha as he fall from the sky on to the ground headfirst.

"Yikes!" cried both Shippo and Kagome crashing onto poor Inuyasha.

"What the hell are you two doing? Trying to kill me or what, huh?" Inuyasha suddenly notice that they were in another place.

"Looks like we have more guests,huh?" said Luffy excitedly.

"How troublesome..."mumbled Zoro.

Before anyone could answer, Naruto suddenly shouted, "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?"

After a long conversation and introduction on each other. They explained to them what happened.

"B-but we are not like you people," protested Sakura.

"Uhuh, You are not the only one," said Inuyasha annoyed about what happened.

"AND WHAT WAS WITH THE BLACK HOLES?" screamed Naruto angrily jumping up and down like a maniac.

"Black holes?" Crest Ray whose name was shortened to Crest suddenly speaks up.

"Yeah, why are you so curious about it, huh?" said Sasuke trying to keep his emotion and tone calmly but his face has the 'I want to beat the crap out of someone here!' written all over it.

"... Those things that you called black holes are actually portal holes. It takes you to another dimension or so-called world and nobody can control which world its going to take them to." said Crest. "Not even me, though I have the power to control which dimension I want to go but once I land in the portal holes, my powers are useless. Furthermore they can appear anywhere anytime and just disappear instantly," continued Crest.

"Noooooooo!" cried Naruto and Shippo together as they have became fast friends.

"Shut up! So what do we do miss Genius?" ask Inuyasha.

"Dunno, all I know is how to go to dimension that I have been, and back. Sorry," replied Crest. "But I may be able to come up on a solution and DON'T CALL ME MISS GENIUS OR YOU WILL PROBABLY SEE YOUR SORRY ASS IN HELL!" continued Crest a irritated at the last comment.

"Whatever..." replied Inuyasha rolling his eyes. Crest was apparently being hold of by Ginji and Ban cause they knew she will probably kill Inuyasha or at least torture him deadly.

"Guys, lets take them to our dimension and see what we can do. Can you try to find a solution to this huge problem, Crest?" ask chibi Ginji sweetly with puppy dog's eyes, which Crest can never resist to protest.

"Fine! You can stop with does puppy dog's eyes" replied Crest.

After everybody other than the people from ONE PIECE came back to the outskirts of the city, they wanted to go to the 'Infinity Tower' where the Volts group hangs out. Halfway there, they encounter a bloodthirsty group, which consist of 10 people who however were going to have a sore ass that day.

"Look at our catch today. Hehehe, seems like we are going to have loads of fun killing them." said the leader looking evilly at Ginji and his groups.

"Leave it to us," said reading his perverted book. "Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke, show them what you are made o..."

Before Kakashi could finish his sentences all bloodthirsty group people were defeated by the three genins Konoha ninjas.

"Not bad for some small midget," said Ban.

"WHO THE HELL YOU CALLING A MIDGET WHEN YOU ARE A SPIKING HEAD GUY WHO NEEDS A NEW HAIR STYLE LIKE KAKASHI SENSEI!" shouted Naruto angrily at Ban while they continued walking through the city while Ban completely ignoring him.

"Here we are. This is where we usually hang out," said a chibi Ginji dancing around with his paper fans in a cute manner showing a room filled with lots of sofas. "Of course you will not be staying here but at Crest's house cause its enough to fit all of you," a chibi Ginji climbing on Ban's head and hanging on it.

"...GINJI! How many times I told you not to climb on my head!. GET OFF NOW!" screamed Ban desperately trying to take the clinging chibi Ginji off his head while everybody else is laughing their head of seeing this hilarious scene.

An hour later after walking from Infinity city to Crest house

"Woah, its HUUUUGEEE!" shouted Naruto with excitement in his bulging eyes.

"Hmmmm... I wonder if we could get lost in this house?" said Kakashi.

"In my house, I created a teleporter that can take you to any room so and has monitors in each room to tell where other people are so you can't get lost. Furthermore, I created this teleporters so don't insult my invention or you will see my wrath!" replied Crest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, hope you like it. Oh, I forgot! I am sooooo sorry because my updating is so slow but its because I got an exam going so study, study, study! Oh, Crest, Ginji,Ban,Kazuki,Makubex and Shido pretended that they can't find their way home. 


End file.
